1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulator for developing an acoustic detector of underwater vehicle, and more particularly, to a simulator for developing an acoustic detector of underwater vehicle capable of precisely verifying performance of an acoustic detector by simulating an actual underwater environment, including target signal, applied to an underwater vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In development of an underwater vehicle having an acoustic detection/tracking function, the underwater vehicle is subjected to a land testing to verify its stability and reliability, before performing an underwater testing thereon.
However, in the conventional land testing, only the target tracking function of the acoustic detector was simply tested without considering an underwater environment that the underwater vehicle may get faced with, failing to verify precisely an operation and performance of the acoustic detector.